<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>prey by reyloisms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114848">prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloisms/pseuds/reyloisms'>reyloisms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Naked Female Clothed Male, Possessive Kylo Ren, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker Kylo Ren, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Kylo Ren, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloisms/pseuds/reyloisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, pretty thing," he whispers in the darkness. </p><p>Tears slide down her cheeks and soak his fingers, still firmly pressed against her mouth. She sobs so hard it shakes her shoulders, the poor creature is terrified and he couldn't love it more. </p><p>He could get hard from this. But first, he needs blood. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't like, don't read please (:</p><p>TW: rape, stalker behavior, prey/predator vibes, unhealthy possessiveness, blood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's a cute little thing. </p><p>He's been watching her for a while.</p><p>His eyes never leave her butt as she swings her hips from side to side, strolling through the checkered floor of the diner like a little cock tease. </p><p>The nametag over her right breast read <em> Kira </em>, but he heard someone behind the counter calling her Rey once and that's how he knows her real name. Smart little thing too, not to use her true identity when serving people like him this late at night. But he would never hurt her, could never. </p><p>He just wants a taste. </p><p>He's been starving for a while. </p><p>She comes back to his table, a fake smile plastered on her face as she leans over the table exposing just the right amount of cleavage to get her a fat tip. She places his plate of food before him, refills his cup of coffee and makes small talk like the good server she is. Then she's gone again, off to serve someone else already putting him off her mind. </p><p>He wants her to remember him. </p><p>His mouth is full of the sandwich he ordered, but he's still craving something else. The hunger that lives inside his chest has been left unattended for too long. It needs nourishment. </p><p>"Finished?" Her sweet voice pulls his attention to her, hazel eyes going from the empty plate before him to his dark gaze studying her back. </p><p>With a nod, he stands up and leaves a couple of bills over the table. She tries to protest, saying it's too much — he throws her a glance, cutting her sentence short. "Keep the change," he says. </p><p>He feels her attention on his back as he turns to leave, smirking to himself. She gathers the money with a blank expression, then turns to tend to the other tables. He can see she already forgot about him, mind moving to the next table she needs to serve. </p><p>He positions himself across the street, right where one of the lampposts stopped working. Darkness surrounds him, he welcomes the anonymity of night and enjoys the freedom he gets when no one else is looking. He can let the monster peek out then, just a tiny bit. Enough to zero in on the woman flitting from side to side inside the diner, fake smile endearing to this beast that lives inside his chest. </p><p>Time does not bother him, he could very well have stayed put in this same position for days without noticing. When he's in <em> the zone </em>nothing shakes his concentration. He watches as her shift goes on, until she disappears behind the counter and comes back dressed in everyday clothes. </p><p>End of the shift. </p><p>Time to hunt. </p><p>She wraps a scarf around her neck when she goes outside, crossing her arms over her chest to keep her hands warm and ward off the cold. A cold that doesn't bother him, hasn't bothered him for a while. </p><p>The street is empty at this time, it's too late for anyone to be outside or maybe too early depending on how you looked at it. His prey — <em> Rey — </em>walks briskly down the street, quickening her pace ever so slightly when he purposefully steps on a puddle of melted ice to make some noise. </p><p>He wants her afraid. </p><p>The sweet spice of fear touches his nostrils, he inhales it greedily. <em> Yes </em>. </p><p>Before she reaches the subway, he decides it's time to stop playing with his food and moves with the same supernatural speed he's used to having. He grabs her around the waist, one hand covering her screaming mouth while the other pulls her into a darkened alley. </p><p>He presses her against the wall, smelling the spicy scent of fear in her blood. <em> Delicious </em>. His mouth is watering, the monster inside him roars with hunger that is about to be satiated. </p><p>"Hello, pretty thing," he whispers in the darkness. </p><p>Tears slide down her cheeks and soak his fingers, still firmly pressed against her mouth. She sobs so hard it shakes her shoulders, the poor creature is <em> terrified </em> and he couldn't love it more. </p><p>He could get hard from this. But first, he needs blood. </p><p>She trembles in his grasp, knees weak from fear. If he lets her go she will crumple to the floor like the pathetic little creature she is. So fragile and small, so easy to prey upon. He's suddenly mad at how easy it was to catch her, at how supple she is against his body as if accepting her fate. </p><p>No fight at all. </p><p>He won't have her like this. </p><p>It's <b>too easy. </b></p><p>He loosens his grip, allowing her to slip away and make a run for it. She won't get very far. But he wants her to <em> try </em>. </p><p>She doesn't enter the subway. <em> Smart </em>. Never enter a closed space when there's a predator after you. Instead, she runs right past it and keeps going until she finds a bar and ducks right in. </p><p>A public space with lots of witnesses. <em> Good little girl </em>. </p><p>He doesn't bother going in after her, the smell of alcohol and sweaty bodies will drown his senses and he won't be able to find her as easily. He's better off outside, where the crisp air gives a sharpness to his intent and the cover of darkness shelters him from human eyes. </p><p>She orders a car ride, he sees the moment the car parks in front of the bar and she rushes to it with her head tucked down to her chest. He smiles at her ingenuity. She won't get away from him, not when he's put his mind to hunting her. </p><p><em> Run, little girl, </em> <b> <em>run</em> </b> <b>.</b></p><p> </p><p>🌙</p><p> </p><p>Her apartment is a shoebox. </p><p>He knows because he's been inside when she goes to classes in the afternoon. She has a goldfish, he's big and fat because she feeds the creature better than she feeds herself. <em> A soft heart </em>, he tsks. </p><p>He's been inside when she's asleep too, deep into the realm of dreams that he can no longer visit. He watches her twitch and roll on her bed at night, wondering what she dreams of. Who she calls to come back. A lover? She has none, hasn't had one since she caught his attention and he started watching her. </p><p>There's only the sex toy she keeps on her bedside table, tucked behind a book she never reads. </p><p>She's inside now, he can see her through the windows that face the street. She closes the blinds, hiding herself from him. </p><p>
  <em> I don't think so, sweetling.  </em>
</p><p>He climbs up the fire escape ladder, it's ancient and would groan under his weight were he not the perfect creature of stealth. Her apartment is on the third floor and he has no trouble slipping through her living room window, she keeps it locked but that doesn't stop him. He presses one hand to the glass, willing it to change form and let him through. </p><p>The cool hard surface becomes gelatinous under his palm, soon he can fit himself through her window as if he was just passing through a thin membrane and not thick glass. His feet are silent as he makes his way to her bedroom, taking his time. </p><p>He finds her with her back to the door, pulling a gun from the back of her wardrobe. A gun she probably can't even own.</p><p><em> Naughty </em>, he remarks. </p><p>Her eyes find him in the mirror tucked in the corner of her room. She has no time to load her gun and point at him, he's there in the blink of an eye crowding her against the wooden wardrobe and pulling her gun from her grasp. </p><p>"This is cute," he comments on the weapon in his hand, inspecting it from every angle as she scrambles out of the room with no shoes on. </p><p>Is she planning to run away from him in her pyjamas and bare feet? <em> Cute.  </em></p><p>He catches up to her when she's just about to open her door, she screams and tries to elbow him on the solar plexus. <em> Now she fights. </em></p><p>"I've been watching you, Rey." He avoids a punch, ducks under her arm and turns her body to press against the door. She tries to push him off, kicking and screaming. </p><p>No one will come. </p><p>He glamoured every person in this building to not go to her rescue in case she screams. He's been planning this for months. </p><p>He's been ready. </p><p>"Get the <em> fuck </em>off me," she snarls, cheek pressed against her front door and eyes blazing with fire. </p><p>She's never been prettier. </p><p>"I've claimed you," he tells her in a low, dangerous tone. "Do you know what that means?" </p><p>"I'll call the cops on your <em> stalker  </em>ass!" </p><p>He continues, unbothered. "It means you are mine to have, sweetling." </p><p>He allows her to land a blow on his chest, momentarily giving her the illusion she can escape. But there's no running from him. </p><p>Not when she's his already. </p><p>She opens the door, but he closes it right after. Arms closing her in, body pressed against her back. Rey's breathing hard, heartbeat galloping in her chest. Fear tingling his nose with the sweet scent that makes his cock stir in its slumber. </p><p>That's enough playing. He pushes her head roughly to the side, exposing her neck to him in all its perfect unblemished glory. Licking his lips, he presses his body even tighter against hers and finally closes his mouth around the pulse in her neck. </p><p>Rey yelps in pain at first, when his teeth sink into her flesh, but soon the sound coming from her mouth turns to a moan of pleasure. </p><p>
  <em> Yes, sweetling, give into this dark pleasure.  </em>
</p><p>He takes and takes and takes from her until his cock is hard from all the blood he just consumed and she is weak in his arms, limp like a sack of potatoes at the market. </p><p>He carries her to her bed, a lumpy mattress that's too small for the two of them to fit in. But that won't stop him. </p><p>The wound on her neck is still oozing blood, not enough to worry him but enough to stain her sheets red. He likes the view, though. He presses his clothed cock to her creamy thighs, exposed thanks to the sleeping shorts she changed into. </p><p>"I've been craving you, sweetling." </p><p>Rey blinks her eyes open, he can see she's still blissed out from the feeding. Humans like the bite, it's like a high for them. And she's as high as a kite now, from the amount of blood he took she's weak too. </p><p>But he's got a problem in his pants, and he's watched her for so long. Bided his time and waited for the perfect moment to ambush his perfect little prey. </p><p>Small, pathetic, pretty human. All his to take and do with as he pleases. </p><p>The Council knows it, the other undead in town know it too. Nobody would blink an eye if he chose to kill her, drink her dry. But he won't throw away the gift she is. </p><p>Other undead have wasted their bloodmates with a quick fuck and feeding, but Kylo will cherish his. He will take her to his lair and make her dress in decadent lingerie, he will have her draped in diamonds and whatever jewelry she wants. All in exchange for her body, for her blood. </p><p>She belongs to him already, but he would like to create the illusion that she has a choice. Because that way she will be a more obedient pet. A sweet, docile creature. </p><p><em> His </em>little creature. </p><p>He pushes her sleeping shorts down her creamy white legs, feeling the supple skin under his fingers. Her cunt is partly obscured by her pubic hair, in need of a good trim but still short enough for him to <em> see </em>her. </p><p>And she is perfect. </p><p>He never doubted it. </p><p>Out of curiosity, he licks a stripe up her sweet cunt and closes his eyes at the tangy flavor of her. He could spend the rest of eternity licking this cunt dry. </p><p>He bites the inside of her thigh, she screams in pleasure. <em> Good, scream for me.  </em></p><p>"If you want to call out a name, I'm Kylo." He tells her, before licking up her cunt again. </p><p>She's almost passed out, eyes fogged up and staring blankly at the wall. What a perfect little bloodwhore she is. He tears her shirt away from her body and she doesn't even blink an eye, too weak to fight him now. </p><p>He would care if he wasn't so damn <em> starved </em>for her cunt. </p><p>She's his to have. </p><p>Kylo pulls out his aching cock, angry red and pulsing with blood he stole from the pretty little thing under him. He licks up her cunt again, making her wet enough to take him. </p><p>She sighs prettily when he positions his cockhead in her entrance. He wipes away a tear, she probably doesn't even know she's crying. </p><p>"I'll take care of you, sweetling." He grunts after he pushes inside her inviting warmth, her walls gripping his cock tightly. </p><p>Rey stares up at the ceiling, unmoving under him. But she's alive. Breathing and hot under his body. His perfect little human. He rolls his hips against her, feeling her sweet cunt squeeze him. </p><p>She's so wet, he grunts and nips at her breasts as he feeds her cunt with his cock. He suckles her tits like she's nursing him, after a quick bite she is — blood washes his tongue as he suckles her tit. But he must be careful not to drain her, he already drank too much. He's engorged, so full of her as she is full of him now. </p><p>Quick, rapid pumps of his hips bring him to completion and soon he's spilling his seed into her womb. But there's no danger of forming a life, his seed is dead like he is. </p><p>He rolls onto his back on her lumpy mattress, pulling her into his arms. "Good girl," he whispers into her hair. </p><p>She hides her face in his chest, a silent sob rising her shoulders. He wipes away her tears, kissing her tear stained cheeks. </p><p>"Don't cry, my sweet thing." </p><p>"You're a monster," she whispers, voice tired and hoarse from mucus clogging up her throat. That's what she gets for crying. </p><p>He tuts, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. </p><p>"Yes, I am." </p><p><em> And you're my <strong>prey</strong> </em> <strong>.</strong> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments appreciated! 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>